HC Emerald Congalala
|weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Emerald Congalala is a HC Variant of the Emerald Congalala, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation Emerald Congalala with an unusual taste for spicy, fiery mushrooms. Aesthetic Differences Pink eyes, strange red mushroom held in tail, green mixed with red tint on legs, golden comb on head, and beard tinted red. Attacks and Moves HC Emerald Congalala shares the same attacks as the Emerald Congalala. Rocket Fart: The HC Emerald Congalala will jump backwards far before rearing down to pass gas. When it begins to pass gas, the Emerald Congalala will be sent flying like a rocket directly at hunters from a far away distance, slamming them with its body. Left behind it after the fart is a trail of dust from the mushroom it has eaten that causes Blastblight. After the attack, Emerald Congalala will taunt for a few seconds. Rocket Bodyslam: It will jump in the air but will also fart once before it bodyslams a hunter. Due to the extra boost from its gas, the bodyslam is a lot more dangerous plus causes rocks to spring up around it to increase the radius of its bodyslam. Torched Earth: HC Emerald Congalala will back up and spit up fragments of the mushroom on the ground before they ignite with the air. Once ignited, they catch on fire and act as an obstacle for hunters, causing Fireblight to any hunters that stand in them. The mushrooms stay ignited for five seconds. Quick Bite!: While fighting Emerald Congalala, hunters may notice it occasionally eat a piece of the mushroom it is holding. The reason why is because it uses it to boost the range of its fire breath and to make itself fart quicker. Me and My Muuuuuushroom!: If attacked while taking a few quick bites of the mushroom, it will instantly go into Rage Mode. Conga Missle: If Conga are in the area than it might perform this attack. It will drop the mushroom it is holding before picking up one of the Conga with its tail. Once it has picked up the Conga, it will turn backwards towards one of the hunters and press the Conga near its behind before passing gas. When it passes gas, it will send the Conga flying at one of the hunters as a projectile to deal heavy damage to the hunter causing both Blastblight and Soiled. When the Conga lands, it will be stuck in the ground as if it was in a Pitfall Trap. Super Bouncing Farts: Just like the HC Congalala, the HC Emerald Congalala will jump into the air and bounce forward or backwards while producing massive explosive farts. Its farts don't cause Soiled but causes Blastblight instead. Homing Explosive Dung Toss: If hunters are far away from it, the Emerald Congalala will begin to walk forward and constantly throw dung at its enemies at a distance as it gets closer to the hunters. When the dung hits the ground or hits the hunter, it will ignite and cause Fireblight. Mega Rocket Fart: The HC Emerald Congalala will prepare to do its infamous Super Fart but unlike before fire will be seen coming out of its behind. When it farts, fire will burst from under it as the Emerald Congalala is seen flying in the air before performing a bodyslam on the fire. Hunters under it are sent flying in the air before Emerald Congalala bodyslams the fire causing rocks to knock the hunters away. This attack causes Fireblight and Soiled. Farting Machine: It will charge at a hunter before ending its charge with a tail swing, knocking any hunters hit by the tail over. This leads to the hunter falling to the ground, pinning them, before it seats on top of the hunter. It will proceed to fart on the hunter constantly every seconds while the hunter mashes buttons. If the hunter takes to long, it will pick the hunter up with its tail and fart them away like the Conga. Notes *HC Emerald Congalala can be encountered in SR31. *The HC Emerald Congalala is quite different from other Emerald Congalala. *From how dangerous these Congalala are the Guild send hunters to kill them immediately. *Some researchers describe that this Emerald Congalala is drunk from the mushrooms. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus